Jayden "Lemon" MacDavis
"When there's one step error, there's war around the f--king world," Jayden's quote to General Simon. "Alright, let's move little cowboy," Jayden's quote when engaging in a mission or a battle. Captain Jayden "Lemon" MacDavis was the protagonist of the Neverending Wars franchise. He is the main playable character in Call of Duty: Neverending Wars I, Neverending Wars II and Neverending Wars III as a lieutenant and a US Marine Corps soldier serving as a navigator and a demolitions expert, and serving as a Captain and field commander in Call of Duty: Neverending Wars Finale along with Captain Smith with Sgt. Gary Jackson, Sgt. Sanford "Deimos" Lesnar and Lt. Gerald "Smoke" Clinton under his command. He played an significant role during the Third World War and part of Captain Smith's Delta Team. Player assume the role of Lemon in Call of Duty: Neverending Wars I until the Neverending Wars III and he served as an NPC as well as a supporting character. Jayden was killed in action after he was shot to death by the Atlas soldiers while trying to protect the main protagonist Sgt. Deimos from getting shot and killed as he was heavily injured by the explosion of the destroying enemy's tank nearby during the Battle of London. Biography Early Life Jayden was born in 26 March 1993 in Florida, United States. His father was an architect while his mother was a accountant. When Jayden was little, he dreamed of becoming a "hero" of his nation whereas his younger brother Luke dreamed of becoming a astronaut and his older sister Susan dreamed of becoming a scientist in the future. When Jayden was 6, he began to learn ITF Taekwon-Do from his master Choi Jungkok who was also a friend of his father. He earned 4th Dan when he was 15. He then began to learn Judo at the age of 13 and got black belt when he was 19. During his life in the elementary school, he received poor grades at his academy which ended him to take the below averaged class. However, despite the fact, he was pretty much favored by many of his teachers as they were so impressed of his sporting skills as well as his braveness to protect anyone from getting bullied. His younger brother Luke got frequently bullied by some of his classmates for being a nerd but the bullies were soon getting beaten by Jayden as he wanted to protect his brother from getting bullied. Jayden also had pretty good reputation in his school for being kind towarded anyone even for girl as well as his frequent show off of his martial arts skills to anyone. He, however, had a bad relationship with his father as his father always gone out with his friends after working and rarely spent times with his family. At the age of 16, he had discovered that his father had an affair and informed his mother about it. His parents soon got divorced when he turned 17. This had further strained the relationship between him and his father. On one occassion, his father even attempted to commit murder on his son for revealing his affair with other women to his mother but his father was soon caught and got subdued by Jayden and his father was later arrested by the police and got sentenced to jail for 4 decades. His younger brother and his sister however, blamed Jayden for telling mom about this. When they all grown up, they all got separated and lived on their own and his mother now lived with Luke. Although this, they still kept in contact with each other. Military career At the age of 20, Jayden had successfully joined the USMC in the US Armed Forces. He quickly got promoted into the rank of Master Sergeant at the age of just 22 due to his incredible leadership and combat skills and his effectiveness in close-quarter-combat. Jayden got promoted to the rank of Lieutanant at just the age of 24. Events of COD: Neverending Wars I Operation Cargo Drug Jayden was assigned in a mission to stop a Russian terrorist's cargo ship from reaching the California from setting up a drug trade with an infamous drug cartel there. He, along with other Delta Team crew members, infiltrated and assaulted the cargo ship in the North Atlantic ocean. On the board ship, they had managed to kill many guards on the ship. On their way, they found the leading drug trader in his office on the ship. However, the drug trader had wore a suicide bomb vest on his body. Captain Smith warned the crew to run. As they ran away, the bomb was detonated which caused the entire ship to flame. The crew exited outside of the ship and the helicopter had come to retrieve the crew before the ship got completely destroyed by the burning flames. When the whole crew jumped on the chopper, Jayden attempted to jump but he only managed to get on the cliff. He almost fell down but was saved by Sgt. Carl Hilary and he managed to get on the chopper uninjured. Capturing a Atlas high ranking officer, Johnny MacMillian On 3 August 2018, Jayden was given a mission by General Simon to capture the high ranking officer of the terrorist group Atlas, Johnny MacMillian. On 4 August 2018, he along with Captain Smith and Master Sgt. Aaron infiltrated inside Johnny's palace by stealth. After they've killed all of the guards in his palace without alerting them, they proceeded and breached inside Johnny's office. Johnny was then stunned and attempted to grab his gun to fire at them but Jayden managed to shoot his gun away before he could shoot at them and he was then subdued by Jayden. After their objective was completed, they boarded on the helicopter and left the palace. They soon arrived at the USMC base in Oceanside, California and held him hostage. Johnny was then interrogated by Captain Smith in the interrogation room in order to locate where the Atlas had stored their nuclear weapons. After hours of interrogation, they finally located the place where the Atlas had kept their nuclear weapons. Johnny MacMillian was held hostage in the base in order to find more details about the Atlas terrorist group. Stealing the nuke On 5 August 2018, Lt. Lemon along with Captain Smith, SSgt. Derek, Master Sgt. William and Sgt. Travis invaded the Atlas' base in Nevada in order to steal the nuclear weapon where it had been kept by the terrorist group. Delta Team, along with Bravo Team, Charlie Team and Venom Team, invaded the base with helicopter. Lt. Lemon was ordered to shoot hostile enemies in the base with the machine gun on the chopper. After many enemies were killed, the team got off from the chopper and invaded the base on ground. As they invaded, the Atlas armed the nuclear bomb. They were given 10 minutes to disarm the bomb before it explode and nuke the entire region. Lt. Jayden managed to breach inside the room where the armed nuclear bomb was kept. He tried to disarm it but got knocked out by an enemy. The enemy attempted to stab him but Sgt. Samuel from the Venom Team managed to stop him and meleeded the enemy. Lt. Jayden fell unconscious and Captain Smith tried to defuse the bomb before it went nuke. However, he was unable to dismantle the bomb. Smith ordered everyone to run before it went nuke for 90 seconds. Jayden regained his consciousness shortly after Captain Smith ordered everyone to run to safe distance from the armed nuclear bomb. As they exited out from the base, the chopper came to retrieve the entire crew. As Jayden boarded on the helicopter, the chopper flied off immediately. After the chopper flied to the nearby safe distances from the nuke, the nuclear bomb suddenly exploded, destroying the nearby towns in Nevada such as the Carson City and the Boulder City. Although the entire teams managed to survive, however, the Charlie Team did not as they did not reach to the safe distance and the entire 10 Charlie Team crew members died after their helicopter got destroyed by the radiation of the nuke. The rest of the teams then witnessed the horrifying nuke from the safe distances. Operation Black Hole: Rescue Nicholas "Black Hole" Johnson Master Sgt. Brooke Sandman informed the Delta Team that Staff Sergeant Nicholas "Black Hole" Johnson who went undercover in Atlas terrorist group had recently been held hostage by the Atlas after they've discovered that he's actually a undercover USMC officer. He informed the team that Black Hole will be executed in 5 days and his current location was in the countryside of Dallas, Texas. On 10th August 2018, the team had arrived in the countryside of the city in their helicopter. They then found a big village which were heavily guarded by many Atlas troops. When they were spotted, the Atlas troopers quickly fired at them with their weapons. Lt. Jayden were given an ordered to use the machine gun on the chopper to shoot at the guards. After he had killed many guards, a RPG rocket suddenly hit the chopper, causing it to lose balance and control and it soon crashed onto the ground. When it crashed, Lt. Jayden were knocked out and he fell unconscious. 5 minutes later, Jayden was awakened by Captain Smith. Luckily, all of the crews including the pilots managed to survive the crash. Lt. MacDavis got his weapon and all of them advanced toward the village in order to search for Staff Sgt. Johnson. After the crew had killed most of the guards, the team had found Ssgt. Johnson in one of the village's buildings. Ssgt. Johnson were given a assault rifle and the team then pursued to escape from the village. As the crew's helicopter had been severely destroyed, the team were forced to find the Atlas chopper. They soon managed to find a Atlas chopper in the village. However, the chopper were guarded by many Atlas soldiers who were heavily armed. The team were left with no choice but to advance toward the chopper in order to hijack it. The team were taken a heavy hit by the Atlas troopers who guarded the chopper but they managed to kill all of them. Soon after, they've finally hijacked the helicopter and they eventually left the village before the police from Dallas arrived on the scene. Encounter with unknown figure Before the mission "Just Another Day", there's a scene where Jayden got awakened by a strange noise that occurred near his barrack. He decided to go there to investigate. In order to avoid awaking his roommates as they were still sleeping, Jayden walked slowly and exited his barrack quiet and steadily. When he exited, he saw a strange glowing humanoid in the hallway of his barrack. The humanoid disappeared again and Jayden went to chase the figure down in the hallway. Soon after, the figure suddenly appeared in front of him physically and the figure started to attack Jayden. The figure grabbed Jayden's neck and lifted him. As the figure has immense strength, Jayden was unable to hold it off and he was then threw away onto the floor. Soon, the figure walked away. Jayden got up and tried to chase the figure but the figure vanished and many blue particles appeared around it. After that, Jayden suddenly fell dizzy and he lied on the floor unconscious. 2 hours later, Jayden was awakened by a soldier who walked past him and asked Jayden what happened. On which Jayden replied, "I just saw a strange-looking alien." The soldier didn't believe him and told him to take a rest as if he had actually encountered a hallucination. Jayden listened and went back to his barrack as the time's still around 3 in the early morning, but he was unable to sleep again. Personality Jayden "Lemon" MacDavis was often described as both calm and a charming person. He often tried to calm Captain Smith down when he's angry. Jayden is also pretty charming as he treated his crews kindly without any necessarily aggression. He also cared for his friends and his family and would sacrifice himself in order to protect them as shown in the mission, "The Great Depression" in COD: Neverending Wars Finale where he got shot and killed by the Atlas soldiers while trying to protect the injured Sgt. Deimos and he even protected his brother from bullying when they were young as shown in the comic book, Lemon's Past and he would also help his mother to do house chores. He, however, had never came along with his father as his father usually gone out with his friends after working. He was also very honest as he revealed his discovery of his father having an affair with another woman to his mother and he even confessed directly to Captain Smith that he secretly hated Captain Smith due to the fact that Captain Smith always gave him so many paperwork. Jayden was also extremely obsessed with drinking lemon water. Thus, giving him a nickname 'Lemon'. Skills and Abilities * '''Close quarters combat: '''Thanks to his incredible skills in both Taekwondo and Judo, Jayden are be able to hold off his opponents and are able to tackle and knock them out in CQC within seconds. He is also skilled at blocking and dodging his opponents' attack. Thanks to his Taekwondo skills, he's able to kick his enemies in upper bodies especially in the heads and also thanks to his Judo skills, he's also capable of pushing and throwing his enemies off to the ground. * '''Endurance: '''Jayden can run much longer than any other soldiers due to his immense stamina and is able to hold it for much longer before he feel exhausted of running. * '''Speed: '''Jayden is pretty much capable of running faster than most of the other marines but he is only second to Captain Smith. * '''Dexterity: '''Jayden has incredible parkour and freerunning skills. Also, in CQC fight, he can dodge his enemies' attack effortless. * '''Leadership: '''Being a captain is not a challenge for him. Jayden has a good leadership skills and he is capable of leading his team into any battle. * '''Melee skills: '''Apart from his CQC skills, Jayden is also very skilled at meleeing and he is frequently seen using his firearm as a melee weapon when he attempted to melee his enemies. Aside from that, he is also quiet good at handling his knfie. * '''Marksmanship: '''Jayden is highly skilled in shooting and he can shoot his enemies accurately from distances. He can shoot his enemies from distances with his assault rifle and pistol as well as shooting his enemies with sniper from a very far distances. Also, he's able to throw his knife at his enemies' heads or bodies very accurately as seen in the mission "Break-in". Trivia * Oddly enough, Jayden speaks in British accent despite the fact that he is actually American. * Jayden sometimes jokingly referred the Russian soldiers as "Soviet Loyalist". This in turn had angered some of his Russian comrades and called Jayden a "American Extremist". During the mission One Shot, Dust Kills, he can be heard saying, "Hey ho, hey ho! My fellow Soviet Loyalist! Can you guys please f--king help me over here?! I've got some bad company." In the mission Price Gone Right, he also can be heard saying, "Shh.... Enemies over here. Perhaps we can let our Soviet friends to kick their asses?" And during the mission Bad Company, he can be heard saying, "LZ too hot! We need these Soviet guys to come and protect us!" And finally, in the mission Let the Battle Begins, he can be heard saying, "Uhh.... Sh-t! There are too many Atlas ass kickers firing our asses! We need more Soviet guys to cover us here!" His joke has made him to become an internet meme sensation. * In the Neverending Wars I, his info profile states that his blood are A+. However, in the Neverending Wars II, his info profile states that his blood are B-. This could be the developer's oversight. * Jayden MacDavis has been ranked in Top 4 most favorite gaming character in 2016 by IGN. * On 18 June 2018, the developer of the Neverending Wars franchise stated that Lemon used to have a girlfriend back in his high school. But they got separated once they graduated and never kept in touch. ** This is in fact very true as in one of the Neverending Wars II mission, 'Rescue hostages', he can be heard saying, "God, these hostages remind me of my girlfriend back in my high school life. We've never seen each other once we got graduated." On which Sgt. Miller responds, "You'll get a new girlfriend, sir." * The developer of the Neverending Wars franchise also stated that Lemon's mother had died of the stroke at the same time when Lemon got killed in action. * After Jayden had died, General Simon claims that he will give $500,000 to both his brother and his sister as an honor to Jayden for protecting his mother country during a brief with the Delta Team before the mission, "End of the Battle" in Neverending Wars Finale.